berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 347 (Manga)
Synopsis The group stands in awe of Danan, recently revealed as the Flower Storm Monarch, with Ivalera and Schierke remarking on the immense pressure of her spiritual presence, and Guts awestruck that he has finally reached the lord of the elves. Before he can speak, however, the Flower Storm Monarch asks to be given time to deal with the two traitors in her presence. Magnifico and Puck are put on the spot as the Flower Storm Monarch chastises their playful "plan" to usurp her and place Puck on the throne as Elfin King, with Magnifico selling the elves as pets. Rather than remark on the hideous nature of such a plan, she instead calls Puck, who intends to rule as a layabout, under-appreciative of the nature of her work, wherein she looks after the archmages and cleans up many messes throughout her day, revealing his idea as ill thought-out. Continuing on, she lays low Magnifico's portion of the idea, deducting that selling elves as pets would be unprofitable and uproarious. She then sentences the two to a single day of helping the brownies with their chores. The two are comically dragged offscreen to serve the community. The Flower Storm Monarch then turns to the more serious matter at hand, and reintroduces herself, stating that she prefers to be called Danan. She has already heard of the reason the group is on Elfhelm, to restore Casca's sanity. She invites Schierke, Ivalera, and Farnese to accompany her and Casca through a ritual called the Corridor of Dreams, but declines Guts' request to be involved, stating that she can sense a fear of him in Casca that may hinder the ritual. Guts is visibly upset by this, but reaffirms his trust in Scheirke when she asks for it, asking that she take care of Casca for him. The group is then left behind as Danan leads her party down into a chamber filled with immense mushrooms grown with spiritual energy. On Farnese's request, Danan explains the Corridor of Dreams: Farnese, Ivalera, and Schierke will enter Casca's dreams, and thereafter the deep recesses of her mind, using the same techniques and principles that they use other times to navigate the Astral plane. However, while the principle is the same, Danan warns the group that the rules that govern the world of dreams are determined by the dreamer, rather than the astral plane's unchanging ones. Casca and her caretakers are then invited to lie down, breathe deeply, and sleep. The ritual begins, and Schierke wakes in a childish reality wherein she attempts to hide a horrible secret: she hoards and gorges on honey. A monkey-esque Isidro catches her in the act, stealing and eating her honey all while howling that he will spill her secret to everyone, despite Schierke's attempts to stop him. On realizing that she is in a dream world, Schierke breaks free and leaves, whacking the dream-Isidro on the head on the way out for good measure. Schierke then enters a bizarre dream where Farnese is a washerwoman washing her friends in the form of their garments, with Guts represented by the helm of his Berserker Armor, on a washing stone resembling Mozgus' face. Farnese is pulled away from her work and reminded of their current duty by Schierke, whereupon they find their way to Casca's dream. The reality constructed by Casca's mind turns out to be a strange, child-like series of drawings with scribbles representing her surrounding party, with Guts drawn as a shadowy silhouette. A swarm of petals passes, identified by Schierke as the Flower Storm Monarch attempting to lead the party to their target. The target is the deepest recess of Casca's soul, where the source of her insanity lies. The next thing the group sees is a vision of the Eclipse, with a blackened sun hanging high in the sky. Characters In Order of Appearance * Flower Storm Monarch * Serpico * Guts * Farnese * Casca * Schierke * Isma * Isidro * Roderick * Azan * Ivalera * Pock * Pack * Peck * Pick * Puck * Magnifico * Mozgus (Dream vision) Notes * The last page, though recognizable as the Eclipse, also bears an intense resemblance to the eye of Guts' Berserker Armor helm, along with the Beast of Darkness. * Magnifico pleads insanity to get out of capital punishment. This is a joke regarding the well-known used in real-life courts in both Japan and in the west. * This episode reinstated a temporary hiatus, with episode 348 scheduled for a March 24th, 2017 release in Japan.